No sé cómo sucedío
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Harry se da cuenta que esta enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo. una noche se la encuentra en la sala comun y bueno le dijo muchas cosas... "soy demaciado cursi"


****

**Hola!, bueno estaba un poco desocupada y me dedique a editar este one… besos!**

**Lo de siempre: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K, creadora de Harry Potter…**

* * *

**_Capitulo único_**

**Preguntas**

--¿No sé cómo me sucedió? -se preguntó un chico de cabello negro y lindos ojos verdes que brillaban por la llamas de la chimenea. Se encontraba en su sala común, estaba ensimismado, pero unos pasos lo trajeron de vuelta, estos venían desde las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas

--¿Harry, qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Esa voz dulce, calida; pertenecía a ella. Era ella la que le quita el sueño desde hace un tiempo, apoderándose, formando y siendo uno de ellos, era ella la que lo tenía tan confundido. Sus ojos castaños, su cabello rojo que brillaba con intensidad, absorbiéndolo.

--Nada, sólo no podía dormir –contestó --¿y tú, qué haces aquí?

--Voy por mi libro de Historia –respondió Ginny

Hace un tiempo, Ginny, hubiese salido corriendo porque esos ojos se posaban en ella, pero ya no era la pequeña enamorada del "niño que vivió", ahora era toda una mujer que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada, era decidida y ya había superado el encaprichamiento por Harry.

Lo que ella no sabía era que lo que sintió por el chico no era sólo un capricho más, sino que algo mucho más puro… amor y este no había sido borrado, ni superado. Ahora eran amigos hace casi un año, se contaban todo, por lo que Ginny sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de Cho, de lo que no estaba enterada era que eso era una pequeña mentira que Harry, por miedo, le había contado. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

--¿Quieres hablar? te veo abatido por algo –se preocupó Ginny -¿es sobre Cho? – preguntó sintiendo una punzada en el estomago, pero no la tomó en cuenta, nunca lo hacia.

--No –negó Harry sin mirarla.

--Entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? –inquirió ella preocupada.

--Por nada… es sólo que…. no me sentía bien – mintió rápidamente Harry. Se sentía débil al tenerla ahí y no podía permitirse ser vulnerable.

--¿Seguro?

Ginevra no quedó conforme con la repuesta.

--Si. –afirmó Harry, tratando de sonar convincente.

--Harry… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

--Ya lo hiciste. –comentó intentando ser divertido.

--No tonto, otra.

--Aaah... Claro, dime.

--¿Cómo es tu chica perfecta?

"**Idiota, cómo le preguntas eso"** pensó Ginny al oír sus propias palabras.

"_Tú"_ respondió mentalmente Harry.

--Hmmm…… Tiene que ser decidida, simpática, quererme por lo que soy y no lo que represento, e inteligente…

--¿Y en lo físico no te fijas? -Preguntó impaciente la pelirroja

--No, me gusta primero conocerla.

**"_Y yo haciendo dieta como loca para mantenerme guapa para él… Un momento, acabo de pensar eso yo… no puede ser si se suponía que lo hacia para no sentirme mal. Él ya esta borrado de mi corazón, es sólo mi amigo"_** pensó Ginny, auto convenciéndose de sus ropitas palabras.

--Pero si es guapa mejor, aunque es algo que no tiene tanta importancia –agregó Harry.

--Harry, ¿Qué es una mujer para ti?

--Perfección.

Ginny frunció el seño, pues no entendía lo que harry había querido decir con esa palabra.

--¿Cómo que perfección?... no te entiendo.

--La mujer es pureza mezclada con pecado. Son capaces de volverte loco con una sonrisa, sus cuerpos son un delicioso veneno del que no te cansas de beber con la mirada y te vuelves adicto a ellas.

Luego de responder, Harry se quedó callado y un poco aturdido por sus palabras.

"_Acabo de sonar de lo más cursi, ahora creerá que soy un gay_" pensó el chico

--Que lindo Harry… yo creo que Cho estaría loca por ti por ser un romántico -comentó Ginny sonrosada e ilusionada con ésta faceta de Harry.

_**"Acaso esto que estoy sintiendo es ilusión…no puede ser, yo Ginevra Weasley ya no quiero a Harry Potter, ósea si, pero sólo como amigo**"_ trato de convencerse, esta vez menos convencida de sus palabras.

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo, la pelirroja volvió hacer otra pregunta.

--¿Alguna ves te has enamorado?... pero de verdad.

--Lo estoy -respondió Harry sin dudar y sin mirarla.

A Ginny se le detuvo el corazón y se le rompió en mil de pedazos, el sólo hecho de pensar que el si estaba enamorado de verdad la hacia sentir totalmente desdichada.

**"¿Quién_ será esa pu…… que tiene el corazón de mi Harry?"_** No pudo evitar pensar ésta pregunta con odio, pues claro, Harry "SU HARRY"

--¿Es Cho?… -Preguntó Ginny con tristeza.

--No, no es. A ella nunca la ame, solo me gustaba… la chica de la cual estoy enamorado es, es, es……. Perfecta -Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y voz soñadora.

--Entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada? -preguntó con pena, pero trato de disimularla con una sonrisa tierna que parecía más una mueca de dolor

--No te lo puedo decir, si te lo digo no me creerás y se lo dirás a ella

"_Estas loca, no quiero ver como me rechazas… prefiero no decirte nada y conformarme con ser tu amigo… cuanto te quiero pecosa"_ pensó Harry confundido "cómo no te das cuenta que eres tú la me tiene loco"

--¡No!... no, Harry, no me digas que es Hermione. –exclamó en hilo de voz y los ojos se le aguaron, pero era fuerte, no podía llorar frente a él, no podía delatarse frente a Harry.

--¡No, Estas loca!... Herms es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana, eso sería ¡asqueroso!

Ginny se sonrojó al ver la cara de asco de Harry, se quedo callada por un largo rato, pero estaba demasiado incomoda para seguir con el.

--Bueno, como veo que no me vas a contar… quiero saber que sientes cuando estas cerca de ella o con ella.

--Que no siento…. –se apresuró a decir Harry suavizando la mirada; fijó sus ojos en el fuego con cara de ensueño

--Cuéntame, para haber si lo que yo siento es amor.

Cuando Harry escucho las palabras de Ginny le hirvió la sangre, quería golpear al estúpido que se había robado el corazón de Ginny.

"¿Quién_ será? cuando lo sepa, juro que lo mato, lo mato"_ pensó Harry tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

--¿Quién te gusta? –Preguntó celoso, ni siquiera trató de disimularlo.

--Respóndeme primero y luego quizás te lo diga –contestó Ginny muy cerca del oído de Harry.

EL muchacho al sentir el calido aliento de "su amiga" no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió.

--Bu—bue-- bueno –titubeó embobado.

"_cómo hace que me tiemblen hasta las rodillas con sólo una mirada" _se preguntó Harry con las mejillas del mismo color del pelo de la chica.

--Está bien, te lo diré -dijo Harry un poco más calmado y con sus hormonas un poco más tranquilas. Tomó aire comenzó a describir todo lo que Ginny le hacia sentir.

--Cuando me besa en la mejilla me hace subir y bajar al cielo, cuando me despido de ella siento que en cualquier momento voy a desfallecer y llego mi habitación ansioso, rogando que sea pronto de día para verla y tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos, aunque sólo me considere su amigo.

"_cómo puedo estar hablando de ti contigo sin que te des cuenta que eres tú la dueña de mi corazón. Cómo puedo estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti"_ pensó Harry. Un grito de la pelirroja lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

--¡Es tu amiga!…. pero como no se lo dices eres tonto ¿o qué?

--Ella no siente lo mismo por mi…… y a veces cuando amas es mejor dejar ir si sabes que contigo no será feliz...

--¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? quizás ella también te quiere y no se atreve a decírtelo ¡porque es tímida! -Le grito lo último exasperada.

--¿Por qué?... ¿Quién sería tan ciega de querer estar con alguien como yo? -espetó Harry alterado

**"_Yo, yo soy la ciega que te adora Harry, mírame aquí estoy"_** gritaba en su interior Ginny.

--Harry eres un chico fantástico, cualquier chica sería feliz contigo: Eres lindo, tierno, simpático y hasta romántico, eres perfecto.

**"_Perfecto, pero sólo para mi y sin olvidar a la mitad del colegio que son mujeres ya que la otra mitad son hombres, pero creo que hasta ellos te adoran"_** Ginny estaba totalmente ensimismada, hasta había olvidado que estaba con Harry.

Harry veía como Ginny comenzaba a sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero no pudo desperdiciar ese momento para verla profundamente a los ojos.

"_Por qué tiene que ser tan linda, hasta cuando anda en las nubes me gusta, hmmm…… no me había dado cuenta que su falda está un poco subida uuuhmm…. que lindas piernas blancas… no Harry, no pienses eso, contrólate"_ se decía Harry, ya que sus hormonas estaban volviéndose locas.

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su embobamiento; la miró a los ojos, un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto.

--Harry tienes que decírselo, quizás tengas una oportunidad de que te corresponda, en cambio yo no tengo nada -comentó con lágrimas en los ojos Ginny; posó sus ojos en el piso para que Harry no viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, luego de unos segundo, que le ayudaron a recomponerse, miró nuevamente a Harry y agregó --Y si dice que no, es porque no te merece.

A Harry le invadía una nostalgia horrible….

"Cómo alguien no podría querer esos ojos, esa piel y esos labio"

--Está complemente loco el estúpido del que estas enamorada -dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

--No, el es un chico estúpido, pero si, un caso perdido… cambiando de tema -dio por zancado Ginny, se puso de pie y caminó un poco por la sala común. --¿se lo dirás? –preguntó cuando estaba cerca de una mesa, donde estaba su libro de historia.

--Si –afirmó el chico --pero no se cómo, Ginny

--Mm.……… bésala… -Dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sillón junto a Harry.

--¿Cómo hago eso?…. -Preguntó expectante Harry.

--Hmmm...De sorpresa… y si ella te corresponde es porque esta loca -contestó con una sonrisa picara.

--Ya pero como me acercó a ella para besarla.

--Fácil, te sientas a su lado conversas de algo y cuando ella este hablando te acercas y la besas

--Se escucha fácil…… si, podría intentarlo -dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

"_Y ahora tengo que hacer que me converse de algo y cuando estés metida en lo que me estas hablando… ¡BAM! te beso, ¡soy genial!, Harry eres un genio"_ Se felicitó el morocho por la idea estupenda que había tenido, una sonrisa picara apareció en la cara de Harry, que para la pelirroja paso inadvertida.

--Hmmm…. Ginny….

--¿Qué, Harry?

--¿Cómo encuentras la relación de Ron y Hermione? –Preguntó, inocentemente, cambiando radicalmente el tema, pues sabía que a Ginny le encantaba hablar de su hermano y de su amiga, se volvía loca planeando estrategias para unirlos.

"_Es mi hora cuando este de lo más concentrada la beso"_ pensó Harry. Estaba todo listo para que su plan diera resultado.

--Pues, últimamente no pelean tanto, pero a mi se me ocurrió una nueva idea genial, primero tengo que saber si estas de acuerdo y que me vas a ayudar en todo esto –comentó con una sonrisa malévola Ginny, pues sus planes siempre eran un poco "peligrosos".

--Claro, cuéntame que se le ha ocurrido a esa cabecita malvada.

La pelirroja comenzó a explicarle a Harry su malévolo plan que pensó su malvada cabecita, el que consistía en juntar a Hermione con su hermano.

--Primero tenemos que hacer que nos confiesen sus sentimientos, obvio que a ti te lo va a confesar mi hermano y a mi Hermione. Después hay que engañarlos y encerrarlos bajo un hechizo en un cuarto y no dejarlos salir hasta que...

Así siguió explicando Ginny cómo engañaría a ese par de tórtolos, como los llamaban. Harry sólo la miraba, miraba esos labios carmesí esos ojos hermosos, esas pecas en su nariz que le daban un toque infantil, incluso si le preguntaban cuantas pecas tenía Ginny en su nariz, Harry podría responder sin problemas la cantidad exacta. Comenzó acercarse disimuladamente a Ginny, ésta ni se daba por entera, estaba tan ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a escasos diez centímetros Ginny dijo:

--¿Qué opinas?

Giró la cara y se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Harry; no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no sabía que hacer teniéndolo, tan cerca; estaba demasiado nerviosa para reaccionar, más encima, Harry cada vez se acercaba más y mas, hasta que su nariz rozó la de ella. Ginny sentía el calido aliento de Harry acariciándole los labios y automáticamente cerró los ojos, el ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió los labios de Ginny haciendo presión en los de él.

"_se enojara si meto mi lengua"_ Pensó el chico, pero quedo anonadado cuando sintió la lengua de Ginny, calida y suave, dentro de su boca jugando con la de suya y acariciándola. Harry la rodeo por la cintura, ella posó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Harry la tumbó en el sillón quedando sobre ella, no se querían separar, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente. Se separaron lentamente mirándose directamente a los ojos, Ginny fue la primera en romper el hielo.

--Harry que fu…….-Pero no pudo continuar, porque Harry la silencio con un beso suave y tierno.

--Déjame hablar a mí, por favor. No sabes cuanto he esperado para esto, es un sueño hecho realidad, Ginny…… yo te……yo te amo. –se declaró sinceramente, ya no había nada que ocultar y el miedo había desaparecido por completo.

--Harry, pero ¿cómo?

--¿Cómo? preguntas que ¿Cómo?... eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo, tendía que estar loco si no te quisiera y quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo -preguntó sin soltarla de las manos.

--Harry es imposible.

--Entiendo -musitó levantándose con el corazón destrozado.

"_Ella ama a otro"_ pensó _"soy un tonto, la perdí como amiga por esta estupidez"_

--No, déjame terminar –se apresuró a decir Ginny tomándole la mano para detenerlo --lo que yo quería decir es que seria imposible rechazarte, porque eres tu el chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Harry no sabía que hacer, ¿era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo la pelirroja?, pero sus dudas fueron desechadas cuando sintió los labios de su Ginny en los suyos, claro de "SU GINNY", se separaron y Harry preguntó.

--Pequeña pelirroja ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

--Hmmmm…….. Tengo que pesarlo -contestó con una sonrisa picara y luego de unos segundos agregó –claro, me encantaría ser tu novia -y lo volvió a basar, pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron Ginny con una sonrisa le dijo:

--Gracias Harry.

--¿Por qué me das las gracias?

--Por cumplir un sueño en realidad

--Entonces tendría que ser yo el que te lo agradeciera, por hacerme sentir en las nubes con sólo un beso, que con sólo una mirada me hicieras volar, que el sólo hecho de tenerte aquí conmigo me haces sentir completo y por ultimo por ser la ladrona mas linda del mundo. –enumeró Harry

--¡Oye yo no he robado nada! –exclamó fingiendo indignación.

--Si……. y sabes que te robaste

--No, ¿Qué me robe?

--Mi corazón.

--Eres realmente romántico Harry

--Y yo que creía que era cursi

Se quedaron haciéndose mimos toda la noche y pensando en lo que les esperaba, pero Harry no sólo pensaba en lo lindo del futuro junto a Ginny, si no que también pensaba en como se lo iban a tomar la manada de pelirrojos y el que más le asustaba de todos los Weasley era su mejor amigo… Ron, el que era muy celoso, pero unos labios lo sacaron de sus pensamientos… otra vez.

"_mejor aprovecho mis ultimas horas con vida con Ginny… antes que Ron me mate por ser el novio de su hermanita"_

**-FIN-**


End file.
